Troublemaker
by A cool summer dream
Summary: Marcus Flint est le signal vivant que les ennuis arrivent, mais pour Hannah, il est difficile d'y résister. Quand il lui propose un pacte hautement à risque, mais dont elle pourrait tirer parti pour ses désirs, elle plonge tête baissée dans une affaire qui pourrait vite déraper.


Hey ! Oui, je sais c'était un long hiatus, mais les deux années de bac m'ont beaucoup demandé, je suis désolée. En attendant de revenir avec du matériel bien frais, voici un OS que j'avais laissé en plan fin 2013 et que j'ai repris il y a quelques mois : voyons si vous pouvez deviner où est la transition !

Bien sûr, **Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et les paroles de la chanson qui m'a inspirée non plus**. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **TROUBLEMAKER**

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in._

 _And I guess I liked that._

* * *

«Oh non... C'est pas vrai» fut la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit en le voyant entrer dans la pièce, tête haute et regard de prédateur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le suivre des yeux tandis qu'il allait rejoindre le Professeur McGonagall pour signaler sa présence. Tout à coup, être ici me paraissait une très mauvaise idée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne nous avaient pas dit avant qu'il serait de la partie ?

Les sixième et septième années avaient désormais l'opportunité de prendre des leçons particulières une fois par semaine pour améliorer les compétences qu'ils considéraient leur faire défaut.

Pour cela, McGonagall avait fait appel à quatre anciens élèves de Poudlard, un par maison, choisis pour des qualités, auxquels seraient attribuées des disciplines. Mais pourquoi Marcus Flint ? Ce type était le contraire du génie, il avait même refait sa dernière année ! C'était une présence qui ne faisait pas que des ravis, apparemment. Justin Flinch-Fletchley, mon meilleur ami, grogna aussi en le voyant.

\- Tout le monde est présent ? demanda McGonagall. Fermez la porte, Miss Davis. Je vous demanderai à tous de former des groupes selon les disciplines suivantes : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Sortilèges avec Marcus Flint, Potions et Métamorphose avec Kay Dow, Histoire de la Magie et Astronomie avec Pénélope Deauclair, Herbologie et options facutatives avec Olivier Dubois.

Puis elle s'adressa aux anciens élèves :

\- Si vous avez besoin de mon aide, je serai dans mon bureau.

Les quatre revenants se séparèrent sans même se regarder. Je m'empressai de rejoindre le groupe de Potions et Métamorphose, encadrée par Kay Dow, une ancienne élève de Pouffsouffle. Ma chance était revenue, heureusement que Marcus Flint n'avait pas été affecté à la matière qui me pénalisait le plus.

Toutefois, je ne pus pas faire abstraction de sa présence de toute l'heure que nous avions à disposition. À chaque fois que je terminais un exercice d'entraînement en Métamorphose, mon regard était incontrôlablement attiré vers le groupe de DCFM et Sortilèges. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Pourquoi lui ?

\- Ne te distrais pas, Abbott ! me héla Kay. Si tu veux passer tes ASPICs l'an prochain, tu ferais mieux de rester concentrée !

Je me frappai mentalement et revint à mon entraînement. Je ne gardai pas l'esprit tranquille plus de trois minutes et mon regard retourna vers l'ancien Serpentard.

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être un pédagogue tolérant et amical. Il tournait autour de son groupe comme un lion autour d'une proie. Il sifflait plus qu'il ne parlait et il avait des yeux qui ne devaient pas mettre les élèves très à l'aise?

Je n'étais pas mécontente de mon choix. Le problème, c'était que Marcus Flint était quand-même dans la pièce et je ne pouvais rien faire comme ça. Si je ne me retenais pas, il allait me remarquer en plus.

\- Hé Hannah, entendis-je quelqu'un dire. Tu sais ce que c'est la dose de foies de chauve-souris dans la Potion d'Enflure ? Kay ne veut pas me le dire.

Flint s'approcha à grand pas d'un garçon de son groupe, qui avait raté son sort déjà six fois. Avec une brusquerie inouïe, il attrapa le poignet du garçon et exécuta un geste trop rapide pour mes yeux, et, sans viser, envoya le mannequin au tapis.

Je me figeai d'étonnement. Ah d'accord...

Sans un regard de plus, Marcus reprit son inspection du groupe, laissant cet élève abasourdi à essayer de reproduire l'action.

\- Hannah, tu m'écoutes ?

Il fallait que je me concentre. Concentre-toi, allez, allez ! L'arrivée imprévue de Marcus Flint m'avait un peu trop perturbée, je devais impérativement me ressaisir. Il n'allait m'apporter que des ennuis.

Je réussis à me forcer à ne pas regarder dans sa direction jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Ce fut un supplice mais c'était le prix de ma santé mentale. Heureusement, mes efforts payèrent. Quand les quatre anciens annoncèrent qu'on avait fini et qu'on se reverrait dans une semaine, mon corps se détendit violemment. Je me précipitai presque vers Justin et nous sortîmes de la pièce au plus vite -dans mon cas.

Avant de franchir la porte, je risquai un coup d'oeil vers Marcus Flint. Il écoutait distraitement le bilan que faisaient ses camarades, plutôt concentré sur le plafond. Il n'avait pas changé. C'était encore le type qui ne s'adaptait pas à la compagnie qu'il ne choisissait pas.

Mi-réticente mi-soulagée, je m'éloignai vers les choses importantes auxquelles je devais me consacrer, espérant me distraire une bonne fois pour toutes.

.

Le problème avec Marcus Flint c'est qu'il ne dérange pas pas que quand il est présent. Quand il n'est pas là, c'est presque pire. Du moins pour moi ça l'était parce qu'il finissait toujours par surgir dans ma tête. Aux repas, je m'attendais toujours à le voir entrer quand une porte s'ouvrait alors qu'il n'était à Poudlard que le _jeudi_. Dès qu'un garçon au physique similaire passait près de moi, je sursautais et me paralysais sur place. Je me surpris une fois à écrire son nom à la place d'un personnage aux mêmes initiales sur ma copie d'Histoire de la Magie.

Les choses empirèrent le jeudi suivant. J'étais tranquillement en train de marcher vers mon cours d'Herbologie, discutant avec une amie, quand, au détour d'un couloir, nous croisâmes les quatre anciens élèves. Ils parlaient entre eux et ne firent pas attention à nous, quoique Marcus avait l'air d'être ailleurs. J'eus l'impression de frôler une crise de stress, mon rythme cardiaque devenant quasiment intenable.

Je suivis Justin jusqu'à la deuxième séance avec une réticence que je ne me connaissais pas. J'avais les paumes moites et mes jambes me hurlaient de déguerpir à toute allure. Même me convaincre que je le faisais pour mes ASPICS ne marchait pas.

J'entrai dans la salle et j'eus beau me forcer à garder contenance, mes yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur l'ancien Serpentard adossé au mur nonchalamment. Il avait toujours ce regard magnétique qui ne croisait pas le mien une seule seconde. C'était une bonne chose en y repensant bien. J'étais déjà assez confuse comme ça. J'étais maudite. Je n'aurais pas dû relire mes notes personnelles de troisième année, cet été.

Bien que nous ayons le droit de changer de discipline à travailler, je retournai tout de suite vers Kay Dow et la Métamorphose. J'allais m'ennuyer dans les deux autres et il était hors de question que je m'approche autant de Marcus. Je tenais à ma vie. Foutues hormones de troisième année.

Au moins, Justin resta avec moi. Il réussit à me garder concentrée sur sa conversation plutôt que sur Marcus. Gros progrès. C'était sans compter la perversité du sort. Je ne regardai Marcus, ce fut lui qui vint.

En plein milieu de la séance, alors que j'étais parfaitement détendue, je me le retrouvai en plein devant.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter d'inciter ceux de mon groupe à te rejoindre ? cracha-t-il à Kay  
\- Comme si ça te dérangeait, répliqua-t-elle. Tu ne veux même pas être ici.  
\- Pense à ton groupe et ne regarde pas le mien.

Et sur cet avertissement, il repartit. Je mis deux bonnes minutes à sortir de ma transe. Je devais impérativement rester loin de ce type.

\- Au travail ! beugla Kay dans mon oreille

Je résistai un quart seulement avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au groupe de DCFM et Sortilèges. Marcus regardait les élèves, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là. Aucune personne, même pas saine d'esprit, n'aurait fait appel à _Marcus Flint_ pour ça. Est-ce que c'était une punition pour moi ? Pitié, faites que non.

Je me trouvais déjà assez folle comme ça. Personne n'était au courant de cet épisode de ma vie, pas même ma mère, pas même Justin. Je l'avais gardé pour moi parce que je considérais ça honteux et je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

En troisième année, jeune fille écervelée que j'étais, j'étais tombée amoureuse de Marcus Flint. Que ce soit l'assurance qu'il dégageait, la force qu'il incarnait ou ses yeux de tigre, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé dans ma tête. Certes, j'étais de ces filles qui avaient la manie de s'intéresser à des garçons plus vieux, mais si je n'avais replongé dans ces souvenirs de petite fille amoureuse pour la première fois, peut-être que je ne serais pas dans ce pétrin maintenant.

Allons, je méritais bien mieux que ça, non ?

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen efficace et permanent de me le sortir de la tête. C'était une préoccupation trop grande et anormale.

Plus tard, Kay nous ordonna d'arrêter et de ramasser nos affaires, immédiatement suivie par l'annonce de la fin de la séance. Les quatre anciens élèves se rassemblèrent et une conversation peu amicale s'engagea entre Kay et Marcus Flint. De ce que je compris en passant discrètement, la responsable de mon groupe aurait décidé de faire virer Marcus par un moyen très efficace : lui enlever tout son groupe. Ou du moins, c'était les accusations de Marcus.

Je me dépêchai de sortir pour ne pas avoir l'air d'espionner. Je savais déjà que le retour de Marcus Flint n'enchantait que quelques rares Serpentard mais je n'imaginais pas que l'envie de le voir partir puisse être aussi forte. Certes, ça me dérangeait qu'il soit là parce que ça réveillait quelque chose de trop distrayant, mais d'un autre côté j'étais plutôt contente de le revoir. Ce qui était très contradictoire, très perturbant et pour le moins masochiste (la définition même des hormones).

.

Mes problèmes liés à Marcus Flint se prolongèrent dans la semaine. Par trois fois, étrangement, je le croisai au détour d'un couloir en allant me coucher. Il discutait avec McGongall et leurs conversations semblaient très sérieuses. Je me demandai si c'était pour cette histoire de poste. Pourquoi tenait-il autant à garder son groupe ?

Ensuite, vint le moment fatidique du troisième jeudi de séance. Techniquement, il aurait fallu qu'on change un peu de groupe, mais c'était hors de question pour moi. Et puis j'étais terrible en Métamorphose.

Donc, je rejoignis tout de suite Kay Dow et les autres. Justin était reparti en Herbologie, vu qu'il changeait à chaque fois.

Ce fut de loin la pire séance. Pas à cause de mon travail ou de ma distraction chronique. Non, cette fois il y avait le regard de Marcus. Ses yeux de félin ne quittèrent presque pas la direction de notre groupe de toute l'heure. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse me dire ce qui lui passait par la tête : je ne lisais pas de haine, pas d'envie, pas de mesquinerie, pas de jalousie, absolument rien sur son visage.

La seule chose dont j'étais sûre c'était que j'avais inexplicablement chaud.

Je transpirais et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. J'étais dans son champ de vision. Merlin... Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ?

Rester calme, rester calme. Maîtriser ma respiration. Fermer les yeux. Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter ? Merlin, Merlin, pourquoi ? J'étais complètement en train de perdre la tête !

\- Hé ! me héla Kay. Travaille ! Tu n'es pas ici pour rêvasser.

Elle me lança un regard méprisant, me laissant à nouveau seule. J'avais un peu mal au coeur mais je me tournai instinctivement vers Marcus. Mal m'en pris : il avait tout vu. Il me fixait avec un sourire en coin, fier, félin et absolument pas rassurant. Là pour le coup, il avait quelque chose dans la tête et ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Pas du tout.

Je crus mourir quand la séance se termina. Marcus se retourna promptement vers moi et son regard prédateur me suivit jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse de son champ de vision. Mon coeur s'affola, se mit à cogner dans ma cage thoracique alors que la température ambiante augmentait encore plus autour de moi.

.

À présent c'était l'enfer. Je ne pouvais plus penser à autre chose qu'à ce sourire étrange, je ne pouvais pas dormir parce que dès que je fermais les yeux, je voyais son regard atypique. Je savais qu'il allait venir. Je m'attendais à chaque seconde à ce qu'il apparaisse, l'anticipation avait le même effet que les morts lentes et douloureuses. Ma tête était bouleversée par des questions des plus stupides aux plus honteuses. C'était la torture...

Toute la semaine, j'agonisai dans l'angoisse d'un face à face, si bien que je ne le vis même pas venir. Ce fut le mercredi. Je rentrais du dîner, plus tôt que les autres à cause de mes troubles du sommeil qui m'avaient achevée. J'étais complètement dans les vapes et je pris le mauvais chemin. Tout à coup, je me retrouvai en face d'une porte qui n'était pas l'entrée de ma salle commune. Confuse, je regardai autour de moi. Il faisait trop sombre et ma vision était trop brouillée pour que je réussisse à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

\- Alors ? Nulle en Métamorphose et encore incapable de se retrouver dans sa propre école ?

Je sursautai à l'entente de cette voix sarcastique que je connaissais bien maintenant. Je me retournai, et malgré le faible éclairage, je sus que Marcus Flint était en face de moi. Le stress que j'avais tenté de retenir toute la semaine prit le dessus, je me mis à trembler sans pouvoir me contrôler, haletant comme une désespérée.

\- Si tu crois que je suis là pour t'attaquer, tu es loin du compte, maugréa-t-il

\- Je vais t-tout de suite rentrer, balbutiai-je en essayant de partir

\- Pas si vite, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Il m'attrapa par le bras pour me retenir et me retourna rapidement face à lui. Je déglutis bruyamment, sentant que le trop-plein émotionnel pointait son nez.

\- Tu ne supportes pas Kay Dow, je me trompe ?

Je réussis à faire un haussement d'épaules, faute d'être incapable de parler. J'étais reconnaissante qu'il ne fasse pas assez clair pour que je puisse distinguer son regard correctement.

\- Ne mens pas, insista-t-il. Tu es le pire élément en Métamorphose à ses yeux, elle te traite mal. Tu vas me dire que tu t'en moque ?  
\- Je veux juste m'améliorer... chuchotai-je  
\- Ecoute, si tu acceptes de m'aider, je t'aiderai à remonter ton niveau mieux que Dow.  
\- Mais... Tu as refait ta…  
\- Je sais. Mais ça peut marcher la deuxième fois. Je te donne jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir. Tu passeras à la fin du cours pour me donner ta réponse.

Il lâcha mon bras et commença à s'en aller. Il avait déjà bien avancé quand la question qui pendait à mes lèvres devint insupportable :

\- Marcus ! appelai-je

Je sus qu'il s'était retourné même si je ne voyais rien d'autre que ses contours flous. J'inspirai pour ne pas m'emmêler dans mes mots :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de venir travailler ici ?

J'entendis son rire désabusé et amer se répercuter dans le couloir ;

\- Pour l'argent, ma belle !

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il disparut de ma vue. J'étais tremblante. C'était la raison la plus logique, pourquoi est-ce que je m'étonnais ? Il n'y avait que ça qui aurait pu l'intéresser ici.

 _Pour l'argent, ma belle !_ La phrase m'empêcha de dormir. Je la retournai dans ma tête, me la répétai en murmurant dans la nuit. Je n'avais aucune idée des raisons qui me poussaient à m'interroger. Je ne savais même pas si je me sentais soulagée ou déçue.

Puis une question me frappa : qu'est-ce qu'il faisait quand il n'était pas à Poudlard ?

.

Le lendemain, à la fin de mon cours de Métamorphose, avant de manger, je rejoignis le professeur McGonagall. Elle me coula un regard suspicieux en me voyant rester pour lui parler :

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Miss Abbott ?  
\- Oui, Professeur. J'aurais deux questions à vous poser.

Elle soupira mais me fit signe de poursuivre. Il fallait dire qu'avant le repas, elle était intraitable.

\- Est-ce que je suis le pire élément en Métamorphose en sixième année ?  
\- Non, mais vous n'en êtes pas loin, Miss Abbott. J'espère que Miss Dow pourra remédier à ceci. Et l'autre question ?  
\- Euh... Pourquoi avoir fait appel à Marcus Flint ?  
\- Miss Abbott, nous ne l'avons pas choisi. Nous avons lancé le projet et il a postulé le premier à postuler.

C'était déjà une nouvelle réponse. Marcus avait choisi d'être ici, ce n'était pas une obligation comme tout le monde pensait. Il avait besoin d'argent et pour ça, il fallait qu'il garde son groupe, voilà pourquoi il se fâchait tant contre Kay. Je comprenais mieux maintenant.

Mais je devais réfléchir à mes options, moi. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider : c'était m'exposer à un craquage émotionnel violent. Et puis je devais me concentrer sur la Métamorphose. J'avais passé l'examen de justesse l'an dernier, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'écart. Pourtant, j'étais partagée. Si je l'aidais -et qu'il tenait sa promesse- j'obtenais deux choses à la fois : la Métamorphose _et_ du temps inédit avec lui. C'était donc entre ma santé mentale et du temps Marcus.

J'arrivai à la quatrième séance avec la tête en proie à la tempête. Marcus me jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en me voyant entrer mais me laissa aller rejoindre Kay.

Contrairement à ce que j'anticipais, je trouvai ma réponse très vite, à la fin du premier exercice précisément. J'avais beau essayer, j'échouais, alors je fis une petite pause. J'en profitai pour regarder autour de moi. Deux élèves avaient rejoint le groupe et, vu le regard de Marcus à l'autre bout de la pièce, ils venaient de le déserter.

\- Oui, oui, venez ! disait Kay sur un ton mielleux. Vous serez mieux ici.

Tous mes doutes disparurent. Je restai jusqu'à la fin de l'heure dans mon groupe pour voir si je changeais d'avis mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Quand la fin de la séance fut annoncée, j'étais sûre de moi.

Marcus s'adossa au mur alors que les élèves sortaient un par un de la salle. Son regard de prédateur était braqué sur moi. Je commençai à avoir étrangement chaud mais ignorai le regard de Kay pour rejoindre l'ex-Serpentard.

\- Alors ? lâcha-t-il sans émotion apparente

\- J'accepte, déglutis-je en sentant que je risquais de le regretter

Un sourire immense, satisfait et enthousiaste apparut immédiatement au coin de ses lèvres. Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule :

\- Prépare-toi à me revoir bientôt dans ce cas.

Il me laissa repartir, confuse entre la bonne et la mauvaise nouvelle que ça représentait. Celle histoire sentait les ennuis à plein nez...

.

Le lendemain, je ne vis pas Marcus ni n'entendis parler de lui. Je n'arrêtai pas de me retourner pour vérifier qu'il ne soit pas dans mon dos. Jamais. Alors, le soir dans la salle commune, je m'adressai à Justin :

\- Toi qui a fait le tour de tous les groupes... Comment sont les autres tuteurs ?

Il se redressa et rit avant de répondre :

\- La Serdaigle et le Gryffondor sont plutôt efficaces, même s'ils sont très exigents.  
\- Et Marcus Flint ?  
\- Avec lui, une fois que tu arrives à passer outre le fait que c'est lui, c'est parfait. Il explique très clairement. Tu ne veux pas changer de groupe, toi ?  
\- J'y réfléchis.

Je restai quelques minutes supplémentaires, puis la sensation d'endormissement me poussa rapidement à rejoindre mon oreiller. Marcus Flint m'avait involontairement volé du temps de sommeil.

Ma première surprise en arrivant au petit-déjeuner, ce fut de trouver une note pliée en deux qui m'était destinée. Je la lus discrètement et m'affolai intérieurement en réalisant ce que c'était.

 _À quinze heures à la bibliothèque_.

Je rangeai vite le papier dans ma poche, luttant violemment contre la montée de température dans mon corps, en particulier les joues. Je me forçai à regagner contenance mais ne réussis pas à avaler quoi que ce soit à cause de l'anxiété.

Evidemment à quinze heures, je me rendis à la bibliothèque. Marcus était déjà là, quelques uns lui lançaient des regards interloqués et pas spécialement amicaux. La situation ne s'arrangea pas quand je tirai la chaise en face de lui et m'y assis. Il leva la tête et esquissa un sourire satisfait.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait attendre ? me risquai-je  
\- Je suis venu plus tôt exprès, ma belle, ne t'en fais pas. J'avais quelques recherches à faire avant de commencer.

Je déglutis. Combien de fois avais-je fantasmé de me retrouver ainsi en face de lui ? Des centaines de milliers. On y était... Incroyable.

\- Sans y aller par quatre chemins, déclara Marcus, le but c'est de discréditer Dow, de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. La question c'est comment.  
\- C'est à ça que je te sers ? soupirai-je  
\- Détrompe-toi, parce que c'était une question rhétorique. Par contre, je suis désolé, je dois te demander de me faire confiance.

Je fus surprise de son choix de mots. Il savait pertinemment que tout le monde s'accordait à dire que personne de sain d'esprit ne pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Ce sera plus facile que tu ne le crois, lui assurai-je ne me retenant de sourire

Ce n'était pas subtil comme approche...  
\- Très bien, continua-t-il sans trahir son contentement. Alors, je te décrirai le plan au fur et à mesure des semaines. Mais avant, les règles.

\- Ne parler à personne de notre accord, je sais.

\- Bravo. Je vais finir par penser que t'as déjà baigné là-dedans. Deuxième règle : ne jamais revenir deux fois au même endroit, au risque de trop attirer l'attention.

\- Je veux imposer _ma_ règle : je ne veux pas être traitée comme une poupée ou un outil.

\- Bon. Il va falloir que tu quittes le groupe de Dow à un moment ou un autre. Il faut que les gens lui tournent le dos peu à peu.

Une voix dans ma tête se mit à protester mais un sourire amusé avait déjà pris possession de mes lèvres :

\- J'ai peut-être une idée... dis-je

Dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais lancée ?

.

Dans la semaine, je ne vis pas Marcus à nouveau. Je ne savais toujours pas quelle était son autre occupation mais j'avais la ferme intention de profiter du temps qu'on allait partager pour le lui demander.

Je recommençai à retrouver un peu plus mon comportement normal. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir accès à la réalité derrière les rêves m'avait rendu un peu de ma santé mentale.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté d'aider Marcus ? J'avais beau me le cacher, c'était surtout parce que c'était une occasion en or. Je ne pouvais pas me la laisser filer entre les doigts.

Au cours de Métamorphose du jeudi, je fis attention à bien semer les premières graines. McGonagall vint me voir parce que je n'arrivais vraiment pas à exécuter vite l'exercice -je faisais surtout exprès.

\- Faites un effort ! soupira-t-elle. Allons, Miss Dow devrait vous avoir fait progresser.

\- En ne m'adressant la parole que pour me dire que j'échouerai de toute façon ? Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Essayez encore.

La première grain était semée. J'avais fait tout mon possible pour avoir l'air sur le point de craquer toute la semaine, on y était enfin.

C'était déjà la cinquième séance. Je me forçai à ne pas regarder Marcus en entrant, histoire de ne pas paraître louche. J'interceptai tout de même un rictus de sa part. Mes paumes n'en furent que plus moites.

Key me dévisagea quand j'eus rejoint le groupe, l'air de se dire que ça ne servait à rien que je m'acharne de toute façon. Je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. Je devais être patiente.

Le moment parfait arriva après une vingtaine de minutes. J'avais réussi mon exercice au bout de la sixième tentative. Je fis un faux sourire de soulagement, Kay arriva derrière moi :

\- Alors ? Comment ça fait de réussir quelque chose dans la vie ?

Son ton méprisant déclencha ma réaction immédiate :

\- Et le but de ta vie ce ne serait pas d'aider les gens ici ?

\- Baisse d'un ton, moi j'ai eu deux Optimal en Métamorphose, tu n'es bonne que pour un T.

\- Très bien.

Je ramassai mon sac qui jonchait le sol. Je n'avais pas remarqué que la pièce était devenue silencieuse?

\- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me faire rabaisser encore plus.

Je tournai le dos au groupe de Métamorphose, l'estomac tiraillé par la peur. Je levai le regard et croisai celui de Marcus, vers qui je me dirigeais aveuglément. Il avait un sourire immense aux lèvres. Il me prit par l'épaule et après quelques secondes, tout redevint normale.

\- Bien joué, murmura-t-il à mon oreille

\- J'espère que tes cours particuliers en valent la peine ou je vais amèrement regretter ça.

\- Je t'ai dit, fais-moi confiance.

Il fit son sourire habituel et alla rejoindre une septième année dont le sort avait à peine effleuré le mannequin. Il lui prit le poignet, lui leva le bras à la hauteur de ses yeux, avant de s'en aller. La fille le dévisagea puis réessaya son coup. Le mannequin fut expulsé contre le mur.

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise, je me retournai vers Marcus pour voir sourire en coin, fier de lui. Tout à coup, je ne doutais plus de mon choix.

À la fin de l'heure, il glissa un nouveau rendez-vous à mon oreille. Son souffle contre ma peau me fit sursauter, frissonner et chavirer. Je restai plantée deux minutes dans le couloir avant de retourner en classe.

.

Le soir même, vers six heures, je le retrouvai au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il était tourné vers le paysage et ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que je sois à sa hauteur. Il me regarda brièvement avant de faire son petit sourire effronté :

\- Joli coup tout à l'heure. Dow m'a fait une scène qui restera historique.

Je lui rendis un sourire triste :

\- Alors t'as eu ce que tu voulais de moi ?

\- Détrompe-toi, ma belle, rit-il. On doit encore compléter notre oeuvre.

\- Tu m'as promis des cours, non ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Le principe même de la Métamorphose c'est d'utiliser des recoins de ton esprits prisonniers de la rationalité.

\- Hein ?

Je lus dans son regard qu'il renonçait à parler du plan, le but de notre rencontre au départ.

Il se tourna de sorte à ce qu'on soit face à face. Il sortit sa baguette et me montra un geste au hasard:

\- Ton esprit est le plus possible fermé à l'irrationnel et fonctionne avec des barrières, comme le possible et l'impossible. C'est possible de voler sur un balai, c'est impossible de transformer un rat en coupe, par exemple. Tu dois t'en affranchir pour la Métamorphose.

\- Et comment ?

\- J'ai mis sept ans à réussir, j'essaierai de te montrer.

Il rangea sa baguette et tourna le regard vers la nuit. Une question me traversa l'esprit, je fis pour la poser mais m'arrêtai bouche ouverte, préférant me taire. Marcus éclata de rire :

\- Tu vois ? Elles sont là tes barrières. Parle.

J'hésitai quelques secondes :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de ce travail ? Pour l'argent, oui, mais pourquoi ?

Il soupira :

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Pour payer mes études, mon loyer.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Ils n'ont pas assez pour deux enfants à ces prix-là, j'ai préféré laisser passer mon frère et me débrouiller.

Je me sentis beaucoup mieux d'avoir posé la question et d'avoir obtenu une réponse.

\- Mais tu es content de faire ce travail ? demandai-je

\- Je l'étais, jusqu'à ce que Dow me rattrape. Mais elle va vite voir ce qu'elle a négligé.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- Elle a perdu un élève mais elle va penser que ce n'est pas grave, vu que c'était toi. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attend pas c'est qu'une étincelle allume un incendie.

Tout en parlant, son visage s'était éclairé d'un sourire. Marcus s'était approché de moi. On sentait toute l'anticipation dans son regard. De drôles d'idées commencèrent à me traverser l'esprit, je me frappai mentalement, mais je dus m'y prendre tant de fois que je n'entendis pas la suite du discours de Marcus. Il fallait que je garde mon calme.

\- Mais pour ça, il va falloir convaincre tout le monde que Dow est la pire pédagogue, et animée par un désir de vengeance aveuglant. Ce serait dans tes cordes ?

Je me permis un sourire en coin :

\- Je n'ai qu'à essayer.

\- Je reviendrai dimanche. D'ici là, fais ce que tu peux et arrête de te torturer de questions.

Si je l'écoutais à la lettre, je devrais m'autoriser à l'embrasser sur la joue. Je n'étais pas prête à franchir ce stade-là.

\- Je vais te raccompagner à la salle commune. Il ne faudrait pas que tu aies des ennuis avant qu'on ait terminé, princesse.

Il m'attrapa par le poignet et m'attira avec lui dans les escaliers. Dans les couloirs, les fenêtres offraient un fresque de zones d'ombre ou de lumière à la fois magnifique et mystique. Nous avions à faire attention qu'aucune patrouille, aucun fantôme ou aucun tableau ne nous remarque et signale notre présence. Pour cela, l'ombre était notre alliée? Si nous entendions un bruit, nous fuyions la lumière de la lune pour nous plaquer contre un mur. En entendant des pas alors que nous étions presque arrivés, Marcus me tira vers une alcôve complètement baignée dans le noir. Il réussit à nous faire tenir tous les deux dedans, à une proximité assez insoutenable pour mes hormones. Je sentais l'odeur de ses vêtements à deux centimètres de mon visage ainsi que la pulpe de ses doigts fermement collée à ma peau. Ma tête commença à partir dans tous les sens. Je n'avais plus que quelques secondes avant de perdre complètement la raison.

Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, trop lentement pour mes goûts. Marcus se baissa doucement pour être à ma hauteur. Il se tenait très très près et j'avais du mal à le voir clairement. Je le sentais, c'était encore pire.

\- Tiens-toi prête, chuchota-t-il en m'envoyant son souffle à la figure

Je déglutis. Plutôt bruyamment, je dois admettre.

\- Tu as peur ? fit-il

Je secouai la tête, incapable de former un mot. Malheureusement, notre proximité ne m'aida pas car nos nez s'effleurèrent assez soudainement. Je l'entendis étouffer un rire, ma tête était sur le point de céder.

\- Dis-le tout de suite si c'est de moi que tu as peur.

Cette fois, pas d'amertume cachée dans sa voix, seulement un amusement effronté à mi-chemin entre la moquerie et la curiosité. Il était une association improbable à lui tout seul.

Au final, j'arrivai dans mon lit encore un seul morceau et plus ou moins saine d'esprit.

.

Je me levai le lendemain en me demandant si j'avais tout rêvé ou non. Evidemment, j'étais encore capable de dire que ça c'était bien passé. Ainsi, je préférai me concentrer sur ma mission, à savoir discréditer Kay Dow.

Ce qui s'avéra beaucoup plus dur que prévu. Personne ne voulut me croire, pas même mes propres amis. Ils disaient tous que je parlais sous l'effet de la colère ou du ressentiment et que je devrais me calmer, penser à autre chose. J'avais beau insister, poser de nouveaux arguments, je ne reçus que des regards hautains. Le plus exaspérant c'est que ça ne n'eut pas seulement lieu le vendredi mais aussi le samedi. Et McGonagall m'en voulait à mort d'avoir quitté le groupe de Kay. J'eus beau lui dire que je ne servais qu'à essuyer ses remarques insultantes, elle me considérait désormais comme une petite tête brûlée et orgueilleuse.

Je rentrais les soirs dans ma chambre et je me cachais le visage dans l'oreiller. J'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un mais il n'y avait plus personne qui puisse m'écouter sans penser que ma tête était complètement partie.

Il ne me restait plus qu'un jour avant de revoir Marcus, j'avais hâte.

\- Hé Hannah ! fit Susan en entrant. Je crois que j'ai entendu quelqu'un qui te cherchait dans le couloir du deuxième étage.

\- Comment ça tu crois ?

\- Il a demandé à Justin s'il t'avait vu.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je compris. Je n'avais qu'un indice : Justin était celui avec qui j'allais à chaque séance du jeudi. Je me levai donc, mue simplement par une intuition. Je ne faisais qu'appliquer ses leçons.

Le couloir principal du deuxième étage n'était pas complètement vide, nous n'avions pas encore passé le couvre-feu. Je sentis une main m'attraper et me tirer derrière la colonne qui bordait une porte privée.

\- Je savais que c'était toi, chuchotai-je en me retrouvant face à Marcus Flint

\- Et je savais que tu comprendrais, fit-il avec son sourire préféré

\- Tu n'étais pas censé venir que demain ?

\- J'ai réussi à me dégager ce soir aussi, ça veut dire que demain on pourra commencer les leçons.

\- Personne ne me croit, j'ai essayé. Tu es venu pour ça, pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Je me suis dit qu'on n'était pas assez préparés et je ne m'étais pas trompé apparemment.

\- J'espère que tu as un plan de secours.

\- Il va falloir que tu te mettes en quête d'éléments compromettants, de preuves.

\- Mais elle n'est jamais là !

\- C'est pas grave, tu peux trouver quand même. Je vais faire ma propre enquête aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver en fait ?

\- Quoi que ce soit qui puisse la discréditer, chérie.

Il y avait toujours cette pointe d'arrogance dans sa voix, qui chez tous les autres m'aurait donné des envies de meurtre. Là, ça m'arracha involontairement un sourire. Je m'étais lancée dans un jeu bien dangereux. Il était hors de question que je perde le contrôle. C'était tentant mais je tenais encore à ma tête.

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi tendue ? rit-il

Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer que c'était parce que le fait qu'il assez d'assurance pour regarder les gens dans les yeux était perturbant justement à cause de son regard trop magnétique.

\- Ne rate pas le couvre-feu, me conseilla-t-il. Je sais que c'est génial d'enfreindre les règles de nuit mais il ne faudrait pas que tu y prennes goût.

Après ça, s'endormir relevait de l'impossible. J'y réussis malgré tout avec un peu de difficulté. Je me réveillai le lendemain avec l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit avec la tête sous l'eau.

.

Je compris que m'associer à Marcus allait avoir un impact irréversible sur moi. Au bout de deux semaines, ça avait déjà commencé. Mes amis n'allaient pas tarder à me déclarer folle.

J'étais en train de manger quand je reçus l'heure et le lieu de mon nouveau rendez-vous avec Marcus. Je fis de mon mieux pour que mes amis ne remarquent rien. Il ne manquait plus que Susan se mette en tête que j'avais un amoureux caché.

À quatorze heures, je quittai tout le monde pour rejoindre Marcus vers le lac. Il était déjà assis dans l'herbe et sourit en me voyant arriver :

\- Alors ? La princesse s'est enfuie de son donjon ?

\- C'était compliqué de partir sans attirer l'attention, ne te moque pas.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, dis-je en m'asseyant face à lui

Il hocha la tête et sortit une plume de sa poche. Il la mit devant moi et me fit signe de sortir ma baguette, je m'exécutai tout de suite.

\- Fais-en ce que tu peux.

\- C'est ça tes consignes ?

\- Oui, souviens-toi ce que je t'ai dit.

Il est impossible de changer une nullité en experte en une heure, ce n'est pas Marcus qui vous dira le contraire. Et pourtant, aucun ennui, agacement ou désespoir n'apparut sur son visage. Il observait attentivement ce que je faisais, ne disait absolument rien quand je levais la tête vers lui, me laissait continuer.

Je laissai tomber ma baguette, n'en pouvant plus. Je n'avais réussi qu'à transformer la plume en un bâton.

\- C'est modeste mais c'est un début, commenta Marcus après un moment de silence

\- Très modeste.

\- Evalue-toi moins durement.

\- Je suis nulle, je fais ce que je peux.

\- Ce que tu peux ? Tu as tellement envie de rester avec moi que tu te rabaisses plus que d'habitude ?

\- Euh ça va ? T'es sûr que tu peux encore passer les portes avec la grosse tête ?

Il se pencha vers moi, m'offrant une fois de plus son sourire effronté si typiquement Marcus Flint :

\- Les portes s'élargissent toutes seules sur mon chemin, ma belle.

\- Oh vraiment ? ris-je

\- Oui, je te montrerais volontiers mais malheureusement ce n'est pas visible pour les yeux des personnes normales.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez toi.

\- Toi au moins... Tu me connais trop bien, trésor.

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et priai qu'il ne remarque pas. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je savais que je me faisais des illusions. Marcus voyait ce qui s'affichait sur mon visage, pour sûr. Merlin, s'il pouvait abréger mes souffrances !

Il ne le fit pas. Il me condamna à la frustration toute la nuit, à la confusion toute la semaine. Le mardi, par contre, quelque chose se produisit enfin. Dow débarqua, je la vis au détour d'un couloir, furtive, ayant l'air de se cacher. Je ne trouvai d'autre solution que de la suivre.

Malheureusement, à la hauteur des salles de cours, je la perdis. Je jurai : il allait falloir que j'attende deux maudits jours avant de pouvoir en parler à Marcus.

.

C'était la sixième séance déjà. Le temps était passé vite. Mais jamais je ne m'étais autant dépêchée d'arriver à la salle qu'aujourd'hui. Je rejoignis Marcus fébrilement, aussi excitée qu'une gamine qui a découvert la nouvelle de l'année et qui veut la partager avec son meilleur ami. En me retrouvant face à mon complice, je me rappelai qu'il fallait être plus discrets que ça. Je fis donc comme si de rien n'était et laissait mes affaires dans un coin, je savais que Marcus avait reçu le signal, c'était si évident. En sortant ma baguette, je lui jetai un coup d'oeil. Il hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement et ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. Il donna le coup d'envoi à l'exercice, puis s'approcha de moi, ses traits parfaitement neutres et impassibles. Il mit la main dans sa poche, en sortit une pierre et me la lança, un sourire en coin sur la bouche :

\- Fais-en ce que tu veux.

Je lui rendis son sourire et m'attelai à l'exercice, tentant d'appliquer ses conseils quant à la rationalité de l'esprit. Régulièrement, je sentais son regard se poser sur moi, toujours aussi impénétrable. Un frisson parcourait alors mon échine malgré tous mes efforts pour rester discrète. Je risquai tout à coup un regard vers Dow. Elle me vit et grimaça, comme pour me dire que je m'étais fourrée dans de graves ennuis. Je profitai d'avoir son attention pour lever ma baguette vers la pierre. Je fermai les yeux, m'exhortant à déformer l'image que j'avais de mon environnement jusqu'à ce qu'il défie les lois de la logique. Un coup de poignet plus tard, et sous ses yeux incrédules, la pierre de Marcus devint plus lisse, changea de couleur, et prit l'apparence d'une montre. Dow détourna le regard tandis que l'autosatisfaction m'arrachait un grand sourire. Marcus en profita pour s'approcher de moi, comme pour me donner un nouvel exercice.

\- Bravo, tu t'es bien entraînée.

\- Ça en valait la peine, rien que pour voir la tête de Dow.

Il eut un ricanement en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa collègue :

\- Bien vu. Deuxième exercice ?

J'opinai. Il sourit avant de pointer la montre du doigt :

\- Et si tu en faisais une coupe ?

Il haussa les sourcils de manière insolente puis tourna les talons pour revenir à un élève qui s'entraînait aux «reducto».

À la fin de l'heure, je réussis à avoir un semblant de résultat mais Marcus m'assura que c'était bien. Il me glissa discrètement le prochain rendez-vous, dix-huit heures à la serre. Je m'y rendis fébrilement, impatiente de lui partager ce que j'avais découvert. Il arriva assez en retard pour m'assaillir de doutes : j'étais complètement folle, dans quel pétrin est-ce que je me lançais ? Et tout ça parce que mes hormones entraient en extase en présence de cet ancien Serpentard. Tout ça parce qu'il avait des yeux -oh Merlin, ses yeux- passablement magnétiques. Il arriva en courant, sa respiration de sportif parfaitement maîtrisée.

\- Interrompu ? lançai-je pour cacher mon anxiété

\- Retenu, chérie, par McGonagall. Elle me parlait de toi et du fait que c'était une mauvaise idée que tu aies changé de groupe.

Je pouffai :

\- J'ai obtenu plus de résultats qu'en six ans avec elle.

Il eut un rictus diabolique :

\- Ça me flatte, chérie, vraiment.

Je rougis si violemment que je crus que l'afflux de sang à mon cerveau allait me faire défaillir :

\- D-Dow... Je l'ai vue vers les salles de cours mardi, elle avait l'air de se cacher.

Son visage s'assombrit, son rictus s'élargit et devint plus sinistre :

\- Vers les salles de cours ? Elle allait voir quelqu'un.

\- Oui, d'accord, mais qui ?

\- On n'a qu'à le découvrir. Si ça ne se reproduit pas, c'est qu'il s'agissait simplement d'obtenir ou d'échanger quelque chose. Mais si ça se reproduit... Il est fort probable qu'on puisse la coincer.

Je me mordis les lèvres et hochai la tête, perdue dans la contemplation de sa bouche. Ses lèvres avaient une couleur et un aspect qui ne donnaient qu'une envie et c'était de les sentir de plus près. Il haussa un sourcil :

\- Toujours avec moi, ma belle ?

Je sursautai, croisant son regard perçant et opinai frénétiquement. Il rit :

\- Alors, mettons-nous d'accord. Je peux essayer de m'arranger pour revenir mardi soir. Je peux te retrouver dans le cachot des Potions.

Ma bouche devint extraordinairement sèche quand il pencha la tête de côté en signe interrogateur.

\- D'ici là, j'essaierai de voir ce que je peux découvrir... réussis-je à balbutier

\- Parfait.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'au revoir et commença à s'en aller. En le regardant s'éloigner je me frappai mentalement. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Si jamais on se faisait prendre, je connaîtrais non seulement la punition de ma vie mais aussi l'humiliation de ma vie. Et je n'étais certainement pas prête pour ça. Marcus Flint n'était qu'une source de problèmes, la seule chose rationnelle à faire était de m'en éloigner, de lui et de ses maudites lèvres, de ses maudits yeux et de mes foutues hormones !

Et pourtant, la première chose que je fis fut de faire un tour vers les endroits potentiels où Dow pourrait donner rendez-vous à quelqu'un. De même le vendredi après les cours et le samedi dans la journée. Mais juste quand j'étais en train de me dire que j'étais une folle inconsciente, je jetai un coup d'oeil vers les grands escaliers à côté desquels je me tenais avec mes amis, je la vis, Kay Dow, en train de se diriger vers l'étage. Je me tournai brusquement vers mes camarades :

\- Mince ! J'ai oublié un truc dans ma chambre ! m'exclamai-je. Attendez-moi, j'y cours !

Et sur ce, je m'élançai dans les escaliers. Je ne devais pas me faire voir par Kay sinon tout le plan volait en éclats. Alors je pris garde de bien être toujours à l'angle précédent celui qu'elle tournait pour ne pas me faire démasquer. Elle aurait pu me piéger si elle se sentait suivie mais elle se piégea toute seule sans que je n'aie rien à faire, en s'engouffrant dans un cul-de-sac. Ainsi, peut importe dans quelle pièce elle était, il n'existait qu'une voie de sortie pour elle et son complice, et c'était de repasser par là où je pourrais les voir. Alors, je me planquai derrière un angle et attendis. Mon esprit s'évada très rapidement, le visage de Marcus et tout ce qu'il m'inspirait se matérialisant vivement dans mon esprit. Je mourais d'envie de sentir le contact de ses doigts contre ma peau, de ses lèvres tout près des miennes, ou son souffle sur ma peau comme cette nuit-là, plaquée contre lui. Je commençai alors à entendre de drôles de bruits et je crus que mon imagination s'était emballée. De grands coups puis des cris plaintifs. Je rougis violemment. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là, c'était une idée terrible ! Je me bouchai les oreilles, les images devenant presque insoutenables tant Marcus avait envahi ma tête. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose, à autre chose, vite ! Je glissai le long du mur, sentant mes joues qui brûlaient de plus en plus fort. Quelque chose qui n'ait aucun rapport avec ce qui se passait dans la pièce à côté de moi ou avec Marcus... Rusard. Je me fis violence pour remplacer les images de Marcus et moi avec ce que je connaissais de moins attirant au monde. Oh Merlin, dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais fourrée ?

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de torture, je dus me cacher derrière un pilier parce que la porte s'ouvrit. Kay en sortit, les cheveux en pagaille et l'air coupable, se dépêchant de quitter les lieux. Je me figeai, attendant de savoir avec qui elle s'ébattait. Le sang se glaça dans mes veines. Ernie. Je me sentis défaillir, oh Merlin je ne m'y serais jamais attendue.

Et attendre mardi fut terrible. Je ne pouvais pas enlever tous ces sons et toutes ces images dans ma tête, il y en avait plein mes rêves -qui contenaient beaucoup trop de Marcus à mon goût. En outre, je ne pouvais plus croiser Ernie sans baisser la tête ou détourner le regard, de honte. Merlin, si j'avais écouté ma raison... Je m'étais mise dans ce pétrin toute seule, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Je me trouvai au cachot dix minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous, mes mains tremblantes et mon coeur battant la chamade. Je le vis avancer, avec sa démarche féline, lente, la tête haute, son allure assurée, son regard vibrant, son rictus provocateur sur les lèvres et les mains dans les poches. Je déglutis. Et si ce qu'on faisait avec Marcus n'était que la façon -plus ou moins- platonique de ce que faisaient Kay et Ernie ?

Il arriva à ma hauteur mais alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour entrer dans le vif du sujet, il m'enlaça à un bras et m'embrassa sur la joue. Mon visage prit feu et j'en oubliai jusqu'à mon nom.

\- Alors ? Tu as pu découvrir quelque chose ?

Comment on faisait pour parler déjà ?

\- O-oui... balbutiai-je de façon très peu cohérente. Oui.

Il haussa les sourcils, son sourire en coin s'élargissant :

\- Oh. Tu m'intéresses.

Je déglutis :

\- Elle se voit avec Ernie MacMillan.

\- Un élève ? Pour faire quoi ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel :

\- À ton avis ? Pas pour avoir des conversations philosophiques sur le sens de la vie, je t'assure.

Il se figea. Son visage se décomposa avec une lenteur terrifiante. Je vis une myriade d'émotions et de pensées traverser ses yeux : de la compréhension à la surprise au choc à l'embarras et jusqu'à la satisfaction jubilante.

\- Elle peut se faire renvoyer pour ça.

J'ouvris la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise, puis me frappai mentalement. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'ne douter...

Pendant le laps de temps où l'école l'employait, il était au même statut que mes professeurs, peut importait le fait qu'il soit Marcus Flint et que par définition il échappait à toutes les règles de la logique. Mon visage dut se décomposer parce qu'il se mit à me dévisager :

\- Tu commences à regretter ? lâcha-t-il avec un sérieux de glace

Je restai paralysée par le son de sa voix, mes yeux incapables de se défiler aux siens. J'ouvris ma bouche extrêmement sèche pour balbutier :

\- Non, pas du tout.

Il retroussa le nez. Je m'étais emportée, j'aurais dû réfléchir deux fois avant de me lancer là-dedans, les raisons de rester à la bonne place étaient en face de mois mais j'avais décidé de ne pas les regarder.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? demandai-je d'une voix mal assurée

Il haussa les épaules :

\- Le dire à McGonagall.

\- Tu es certain qu'elle va te croire ? Elle aime bien Dow et tu n'as aucune preuve à part ma parole, qui ne comptera pas à ses yeux. J'ai trop de différents avec Dow.

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres, provoquant une éruption volcanique dans mon estomac :

\- Très juste.

Je me mordis les lèvres :

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc, premièrement, toi et moi on ne travaille pas ensemble. Je ne te vendrai pas.

Je hochai la tête, une boule se formant dans ma gorge au fur et à mesure qu'une idée germait dans ma tête :

\- Et...

Non, c'était une mauvaise idée, je ferais mieux de me taire.

Il planta son regard dans le mien, attendant la fin de ma phrase. Il avait des sens bien trop aiguisés pour moi. _Tes barrières._

\- Et si c'était moi qui le lui disait ? suggérai-je

Son visage se décomposa :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est moi qui les ai vus, tu n'auras pas à justifier le pourquoi et le comment de tes accusations.

\- Oui, mais j'ai l'autorité, elle croira que tu veux régler tes comptes.

\- Je peux inventer un mensonge.

\- Elle peut le démonter.

\- Je peux aller voir Madame Chourave.

Un silence s'écrasa entre nous. Je vis défiler dans son regard toutes les formes de la confusion, puis un éclair de compréhension, et un sourire mauvais repris possession de ses lèvres :

\- Mais bien sûr.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, qui se mit à picoter, et approcha son visage du mien pour me regarder droit dans les yeux :

\- Fais-le avant jeudi. Fais-le ce soir-même.

Je hochai frénétiquement la tête, extrêmement perturbée par le fait que ses lèvres étaient concrètement à moins de quinze centimètres des miennes. Non, ne pas penser comme ça. Son sourire s'adoucit, s'élargit. Il frotta mon bras avec la main qu'il avait sur mon épaule :

\- Je t'en ai demandé beaucoup, pas vrai ? Tu n'as pas l'air sûre de toi.

\- Si, si, lui assurai-je avec un sourire forcé

Mon regard retomba involontairement sur ses lèvres. Je vis les muscles de ses bras se détendre au moment où je me forçai à reposer mon regard sur autre chose. Son sourire s'effaça :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je peux toujours le faire.

\- Non, c'est bon, c'est que...

\- Hannah...

J'eus un frisson à l'entente de mon prénom. C'était la première fois qu'il franchissait ses lèvres et, dans sa bouche, il avait une sonorité étrangère, presque non-naturelle, comme s'il était fait pour donner des surnoms, car ils donnaient plus de sens à ses pensées, à ses relations, que les vrais noms.

\- Hannah, tu-

\- Je vais le faire. Maintenant.

Avec une détermination que je ne me connaissais pas, je me détachai de son contact, lui tournai le dos et allai d'un pas vif en direction des serres dont Madame Chourave ne revenait pas avant dix heures du soir.

Au moment où j'allais descendre les escaliers pour sortir, j'entendis une voix m'appeler. Ne reconnaissant pas Marcus, je me retournai avec les sourcils froncés et me figeai : Ernie.

\- Hé Hannah... fit-il en arrivant à ma hauteur. Pardonne mon indiscrétion mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Marcus Flint ?

Toute couleur disparut de mon visage, je me sentis envahie de sueurs froides et de tremblements :

\- Je... Je lui demandais... un conseil.

\- Oui, mais c'est mardi.

Je fronçai les sourcils : je pouvais l'avoir facilement. Je repris contenance :

\- Ça n'a pas empêché Kay Dow d'être là dimanche, tu sais.

Ce fut à son tour de blêmir :

\- Ah... Ah bon ?

\- Je l'ai vue, oui. Maintenant si ça ne te gêne pas, je dois voir Madame Chourave.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- M'enlever un poids de la conscience.

Je le quittai, puis décampai aussi vite et discrètement que possible.

Madame Chourave était en train de s'occuper de quelques bébés mandragores quand j'entrai dans la serre :

\- Miss Abbott ! s'exclama-t-elle en m'apercevant. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Pour une fois, je n'étais pas plus en confiance en voyant son grand sourire jovial :

\- J'ai... J'ai un _très_ gros problème... Ça me torture depuis deux jours et je ne sais plus quoi faire...

\- Viens, viens.

Elle m'indiqua deux tabourets. Elle s'assit sur l'an et je la rejoignis, mes jambes cotonneuses comme jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est ton père encore ? Ou la Métamorphose ? Un souci de santé ?

Je secouai la tête :

\- C'est... de l'éthique.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, se teintant de crainte et de sérieux :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Je pris un instant pour rassembler les bons mots pour m'exprimer. J'allais pourrir la vie d'une personne qui était coupable de quelque chose que je pourrais faire aussi. Mais personne ne savait ça, pas même Marcus, j'avais l'image d'une gentille fille, et même si quelqu'un répandait la nouvelle, personne n'y croirait. Ce qui faisait de moi la pire hypocrite de Pouffsouffle. Mais qui pourrait s'en douter ? Ernie. Mais sa réputation était autant en jeu que la mienne.

\- J'ai vu Kay Dow dans les couloirs hors des jeudis déjà deux fois. J'avais en tête de discuter avec elle de notre différent mais je l'ai perdue la première fois.

\- Et ? Tu as pu lui parler ?

\- La deuxième fois... J'ai failli la perdre mais je l'ai vue entrer dans une salle de classe vide.

\- Sans les clefs ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que... oh comment dire ? Elle... Je pense qu'elle a une relation avec Ernie, Professeur.

Son visage prit les couleurs d'un navet. J'eus un mouvement instinctif en la voyant défaillir sur son tabouret :

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui, oui... Tu... Tu es sûre de ça, Hannah ?

\- Je les ai entendus _très_ clairement, Professeur.

\- Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?

\- Professeur, j'ai eu peur d'être mise en doute et en plus... c'est un peu délicat...

\- Oui, oui, je vois... Merlin, tu me prends par surprise.

Je me mordis les lèvres, partagée entre l'autosatisfaction et la culpabilité. Je venais de signer la fin à la fois de l'emploi de Dow, de la réputation d'Ernie et de ma relation avec Marcus. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, c'était même un pacte avec le diable.

\- Hannah, tu sais...

\- Quelles conséquences il peut y avoir ? Oui, c'est ce qui me fait peur.

\- Oui, mais je voulais être sûre que tu saches je ne voudrais pas que tu aies mis les pieds dans la grande guerre entre Kay et Marcus Flint.

Ce nom déclencha un violent frisson dans mon échine.

\- Maintenant que tu es avec Marcus Flint...

\- Que... Je n'ai pas... Professeur, je n'ai absolument rien fait avec Marcus !

\- Hannah, tu as quitté le groupe de Kay pour le sien. C'est une sacrée prise de position.

Je rougis, réalisant que j'avais assumé qu'elle parlait de notre rencontres.

\- C'est quoi cette grande guerre ? demandai-je

Elle secoua sa grande tête bouclée :

\- Ils se sabotent l'un l'autre depuis la troisième année. Selon Kay, c'est parce qu'il l'a sévèrement blessée.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai rien à faire là-dedans.

\- J'espère.

Je déglutis :

\- Que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Je vais... Je vais voir Minerva.

\- Professeur, pourrais-je... Ne pas être mentionnée ?

Elle plissa les yeux mais opina sans poser de questions. Et sans un mot, elle me raccompagna au château. On se sépara aux escaliers, je pris la direction de la salle commune, l'estomac noué. Et tandis que j'avançais à pas lents, mes bras croisés autour de mon ventre, dans les couloirs sombres, j'espérais entendre cette voix traînante et tranchante qui ne me laissait pas un instant de repos. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Si je voulais qu'il réussisse, je ne devais plus le voir. Et surtout, je devais redevenir raisonnable. Je m'étais déjà fait beaucoup trop d'illusions.

.

Je passai le mercredi comme dans un état de semi-transe, toujours sur le fil entre la réalité et mes pensées qui divaguaient trop souvent vers Marcus. En plus, la présence d'Ernie m'angoissait, faire comme si de rien n'était relevait d'un effort coûteux. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher... Marcus finissait toujours par revenir à chaque fois dans mon esprit.

McGonagall débarqua en cours de Défense pour annoncer que les cours particuliers ne seraient pas assurés demain. Là, je réalisai : c'en était fait. J'avais lancé l'engrenage qui avait mis en marche la machine. Et Marcus était hors de ma vie.

McGonagall me lança un regard ferme et je sus que Madame Chourave n'avait pas tenu sa langue.

Le lendemain, on nous annonça que les cours particuliers ne seraient plus assurés du tout pour causes de «complications». Ernie ne vint pas en cours pendant le reste de la semaine et je commençai à me faire à l'idée de laisser Marcus derrière moi.

Le mardi suivant, j'accompagnai Susan à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches pour le cours de Potions. C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un avec une écharpe vert et argent me glissa un morceau de parchemin plié sans même me regarder.

\- Admirateur secret ? rit Susan en prenant un manuscrit sur l'étagère

J'ouvris le papier. _Tour d'Astronomie, dix-neuf heures ?_ Mon coeur s'arrêta. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je devais fermer cette porte et la sceller.

\- Han' ? C'est quoi ?

\- Un... rendez-vous.

\- De qui ?

\- Ce n'est pas écrit.

\- Vas-y si tu veux, je peux bosser toute seule.

\- Su, je ne sais pas qui c'est, je ne vais pas y aller.

Je jetai le papier à la première occasion, mais je l'avais déjà appris par coeur malgré moi, et il tournait sans cesse dans ma tête, comme une ritournelle. Je ne devais pas y aller.

\- Hannah ?

Je sursautai et me retournai vers l'étagère à côté. Ernie se tenait là, un air dépité sur le visage, son regard planté vers le sol.

\- C'est toi qui a parlé, hein ? fit-il

Je dus ravaler le noeud dans ma gorge pour opiner à contre-coeur.

\- De ton propre gré ou c'est Flint qui t'a forcée ?

\- De... De mon propre gré.

Il hocha la tête très lentement :

\- Je vois. J'espère que tu sais ce qu'il vaut.

\- Marcus Flint ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un bâtard, Hannah, il n'essaye même pas de le cacher.

\- Je sais, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Oh, juste pour que tu saches dans quoi tu t'es lancée.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Est-ce que je savais ? Bien sûr. Est-ce que j'en avais fait le choix rationnel pour autant ? Non, pas du tout. Est-ce que Marcus était à blâmer ? Non, je faisais mes propres choix, j'étais responsable de mon pétrin. Etais-je fautive ? De quoi ? Oui, de quoi ? De m'être vengée de quelqu'un qui m'avait blessée, oui peut-être, mais je n'avais rien inventé. De mon hypocrisie, oui, absolument. De mes sentiments pour Marcus ? Si c'était une faute, oui, mais ce n'en était pas une. De lui avoir menti ? Oui? Si j'avais une seule raison de le voir, c'était pour lui dire la vérité. Est-ce que c'était valable ? Même trop.

Je tournai le dos à Ernie. Il était presque dix-neuf heures. J'avais un choix à faire _maintenant_. Et il était fait.

Je m'excusai et partis presque en courant. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de me libérer de Marcus Flint.

Quand je me le retrouvai en face, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, je ne m'étais jamais senties plus sûre de moi. Il se tourna, me vis, et esquissa un énorme sourire :

\- J'étais convaincu que tu ne viendrais pas, princesse.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'énoncer clairement :

\- Je dois te parler.

Il s'arrêta net alors qu'il avançait vers moi, les sourcils froncés ;

\- Oui, bien sûr, de quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour toi, ni par rapport à Kay. Je l'ai fait pour moi, pour mes hormones qui me font avoir des réactions que je ne devrais pas avoir en ta présence, depuis plus de trois ans.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler :

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de quoi que ce soit, j'arrête ici et-

\- Pourquoi tu ne devrais pas ?

Je soupirai :

\- Parce que ce n'est pas sain, ce n'est pas sensé et ce n'est pas raisonnable.

\- Parce que c'est moi ?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre ce qui me paraissait naturel, je m'arrêtai pour l'observer. Ses yeux que j'avais su décrire avec tout ce qui existait de dangereusement fascinant avaient perdu leur éclat, ils attendaient le coup fatal, et ils en tremblaient légèrement.

\- Non, soupirai-je. Non, parce que c'est moi et que je suis capable de ne pas me contrôler.

Il secoua la tête :

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillée jusqu'ici pourtant.

\- Au prix d'une bonne dose de douches froides.

Il sourit :

\- D'accord. Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance.

J'opinai. Il me fixa un moment, puis se pencha vers son sac pour partir. Le monde sembla alors se figer : c'était le dernier moment où je voyais Marcus, le dernier moment où je pouvais décider si j'allais regretter de le laisser partir sans savoir ce que ça faisait. J'en tirais une espoir de progrès en Métamorphose et de la culpabilité envers Kay et Ernie. Mais ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre qui m'intéressaient au départ. C'était Marcus. J'avais une seconde et demie pour faire mon choix.

Il releva la tête vers moi pour m'adresser un faible sourire et là, je fus sûre. Je lâchai mes affaires par terre, courus vers lui, pris son visage entre mes mains et plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je fermai les yeux si fort que je crus me liquéfier sous l'intensité de son contact. Mon coeur sembla exploser, mon corps s'envahit de chaleur et je me collai plus fort à lui? Marcus eut l'air de se réveiller d'une transe car ses bras enserrèrent ma taille, m'attirèrent encore plus près, et il se mit à intensifier le baiser. Je crus manquai d'air et inhalai en me hissant, agrippant une main dans ses cheveux. Il passa ses bras sous mes fesses, me souleva et se mit à avancer. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches comme si je pouvais fusionner plus fort avec lui. Je me sentis plaquée contre un mur et lâchai une complainte. Marcus était essoufflé, ses yeux plantés dans les miens, brûlants :

\- J'imagine qu'on ne va pas avoir une conversation philosophique sur le sens de la vie... souffla-t-il en souriant

\- Tu parles trop...

Je capturai ses lèvres dans les miennes à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son corps se mouler autour du mien :

\- Plus peur des ennuis ? murmura-t-il

\- J'aime les ennuis.

* * *

Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Pour info, la transition c'est à "En sortant ma baguette, je lui jetai un coup d'oeil", on fait un bond d'un eu plus d'un an.

Merci encore et à bientôt pour d'autres chapitres de Brotherly Secrets en préparation !

 _ACSD_


End file.
